Playing Ichigo
by Aelerra
Summary: Basically everything I would do if I were Ichigo, at least in the beginning. Yeah... that's it. Minor KxI and KxOC In the first chapter, it's me failing as Ichigo. Then something really happens later... mainly improv, this one. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**This is another one of the five stories I've been working on. I really hate myself for this story, but whatever. Now I'll have to do 3 stories at once T^T

Nonetheless, I hope you enjoy this story**

When I woke up, I was in the weirdest situation that could've ever come to mind. I was lying in the middle of a park, wearing the frilliest dress imaginable by the likes of me. I sat up quickly, examining myself. Looking at my arms, my legs. My eyes fell on the dress again. A strand of my hair fell in front of my eyes. The same colour as a dark red cherry…

WHAT?

My hair is blonde!

I threw myself to my feet, looking around the field I was in. I almost had a heart attack when I saw a large, cylindrical building. It was pink, white, red and covered with ribbons. On the roof was a small golden idol in the shape of a cat with wings. I swallowed, almost vomiting as I realized where I was. I swear my face was paper white, as I felt the blood drain from it. I nearly fainted, before I caught myself mid-fall. I started laughing out loud like a complete psychopath.

Oh for the love of God.

I was in Tokyo Mew Mew.

_That can't be it, that's impossible. _I thought to myself, dropping to my knees. It was all around me, though. I looked at the building again. I was absolutely positive it was Café Mew Mew. But what really caught my attention was a girl walking my way. She looked about 13 or 14, and she was wearing the same frilly dress I was, but green. Her hair was green, too. She was wearing it in two long, slender braids down her back, and there was a pair of large glasses covering her eyes.

This was Lettuce Midorikawa.

What startled me about her, however, was her words.

"Ichigo-san! What are you doing just lying there? Get back in here!"

My eyes widened. I simply pointed at myself, as if to say 'excuse me, are you talking to me?' Lettuce walked up to me and grabbed my wrist, pulling me back to my feet.

"Of course I'm talking to you!" she started to sound slightly annoyed at my refusal to move. "Is there something wrong? You're so pale!" Lettuce held her hand to my forehead. I pushed it away.

"No, there's nothing wrong. Nothing! Why would… something… be… wrong?" I gritted through my teeth. I pinched my arm hard, but nothing happened. It only hurt like Hell.

"You're acting strange… are you sure there's nothing wrong?" Lettuce cocked her head slightly. "Either way, you need to get back to work. With the two of us gone, the only one doing any real work is Zakuro."

I shook my head and tried playing along. I was still adjusting to the feeling of light-headedness. If this isn't a dream, I'm going to be feeling like this a lot. I followed Lettuce to the Café. Entering it, I saw many things I recognised from watching the anime series on YouTube. A young girl with black hair in ox horn-style buns, about 12, sitting at a table drinking tea from a little cup. Mint Aizawa. A young woman, about 15, with long, straight, almost violet-black hair walking back and forth around the Café, bringing orders _without _a smile. Zakuro Fujiwara. And finally, a small girl, around 8, with short yellow hair spinning plates with little cakes on them. Pudding Fong. I took it all in, feeling a mixture of awe and happiness. So many times I had wished I was in Tokyo Mew Mew, so many times I had wanted to meet everyone. Now I was Ichigo. Not just playing Ichigo, _living _Ichigo.

This was just plain cool.

I snapped back to reality at the sound of a shouting. Lettuce turned in the direction of the voice's origin and smiled.

"Coming!" she yelled. I was just standing there, when I realized I should be helping…

I swear, if we were really in an anime world, there would've been the world's biggest drip on my face.

I ran toward the voice, too. It was a rather tall, muscular guy with blonde hair and blue eyes. Ryou Shirogane. _Of course,_ I thought. I wasn't sure why, but I did. I took the plates he was holding out on a tray I only just realized I was holding.

"This is for Table 10." Ryou told me. I took off then realized I had no idea where Table 10 was. I turned around.

"Where is Table 10?" I asked, embarrassed. Ryou frowned at me, impatient. But, her pointed to the table anyway. I smiled as if nothing had happened and thanked him, heading off in the right direction. I placed the order on the table, smiling. I then basically did my duty from then until the end of the day, trying to figure out my situation. I occasionally got lost, but I didn't dare ask Ryou. He kind of scared me when I asked him before.

At the end of the day, I flumped myself down in a chair next to Mint. Lettuce, Pudding and Zakuro sat down next to me. Pudding grinned at me, laughing.

"You look really tired!" she smiled. "I mean, more than usual. Is there something wrong?"

"No, there's nothing wrong. Why would there be?" I answered, trying to muster a happy smile. Pudding was right though, I was really tired. I wasn't used to this kind of labour.

"Ichigo, if there's something wrong, you can tell us." Mint urged me to spill, but I couldn't just tell them I wasn't Ichigo. I liked this dream, or whatever it was, and I didn't want to ruin it for myself. So I just shook my head.

"There's nothing wrong!" I whined. "Leave me alone, okay?"

"That isn't like you, Ichigo." Zakuro spoke up.

I clapped my hands over my mouth. That hadn't come out the way it was supposed to…

"I mean, I'm fine! Stop pressuring me…" I sighed.

"Now that sounds like the Ichigo-san we know." Lettuce smiled at me. She had always been one of my favourite characters, and she was really nice to me now. This couldn't get any better. I put on a goofy grin and leaned back in my chair. I was perfectly content until the next sentence slipped out of Mint's mouth.

"That's good to know. I thought you were having trouble with Aoyama-kun…" she said, smugly. I couldn't help what came out of my mouth next, interrupting Mint horridly.

"I hate that guy!" I screamed, right before I realized exactly what I was saying. The four girls around me were staring at me with really wide eyes. I had just said I hated my boyfriend.

Boyfriend.

BOYFRIEND.

The word echoed through my head, and I felt like vomiting. Masaya Aoyama was Ichigo's boyfriend, and right now, I'm Ichigo. Oh, dear God, I was having such an awesome time…

"Ichigo-oneechan? Are you okay?" Pudding stood and faced me.

"Yes, I'm okay! It's just… just…" I groped at my mind for an answer I could give them for my outburst. I couldn't come up with any good ones, so I just randomly said "OH! Look at the time! I'd better get going… BYE!" and raced out of the store as fast as my legs would carry me. Still running, I looked down at my legs. Normally, Ichigo is my exact size, so I was perfectly used to running fast like this.

_I'm just glad I'm Ichigo and not Pudding or Zakuro… _I thought, laughing to myself. _Yikes!_

Eventually, I came to the edge of a large pond. I recognised it as the pond from episode 23 of the anime series.

_I am such a nerd… _I thought to myself, sitting at the edge of the pond, dangling my legs into the water after taking off my shoes and socks. Out of absolutely nowhere, I began to laugh really hard at nothing. The water felt so nice… the breeze was wonderful… everything was perfect.

Then I noticed the little bell around my neck.

Stupid Masaya Bell.

I took it off and set it on the ground next to me, rubbing at the spot on my neck where it was. It was red, hot and itchy. Ichigo really never took this thing off, did she? Meh. The air on the red spot felt quite nice, and I sighed to myself. Then I looked at the bell again. It was a pretty bell, but it disgusted me as well. I knocked it into the grass with my hand.

I heard a faint rustling sound coming from the place the bell landed. I turned to it quickly and saw two pairs of eyes boring into me.

"Why are you hiding from me?" I asked, like I knew who was there. I didn't, but I sounded like it. Lettuce and Pudding popped out from the bush, looking embarrassed at being discovered. I let out a faint smile as Pudding picked up the bell.

"Why did you throw your treasure away?" Pudding asked me. I blushed, realizing what I had done.

"I don't want it anymore." I answered, telling the truth. Sort of.

"But Aoyama-san gave you this bell!" Lettuce exclaimed. The two of them were pretty shocked at what I had said. I nodded.

"And I don't want it anymore." I replied, sounding nothing like Ichigo and everything like me. "I don't like that bell."

Pudding and Lettuce were confused at me. I silently wondered what made me think I could get away with saying this, but I just sucked it up.

"I'm just going to walk around the park for a little bit. You can hold onto the bell, in case I change my mind. If not, Pudding-san can keep it." I smiled and put my shoes and socks on again. Then I turned around and continued walking.

There was a dense forest before me. This made me smile. I removed my shoes, socks, apron, headdress and anything that wasn't necessary. I left it all in a neat pile outside the forest, and I ran inside it and began to climb the trees like a _me_. I felt so alive, just climbing around. Felt so free. Nothing could stop me.

Until I fell out of the tree from surprise.

"Now, you can't be that surprised to see me!" A voice came from the tree branch where I was sitting. I had, luckily, landed on my feet. Well, maybe not so luckily, seeing as I was now part cat.

"I'm not. You just startled me, is all." I replied, smirking and looking up at the branch. For a split second, I felt like vomiting. It was nearly six metres off the ground.

"You seem awfully cheerful today, Koneko-chan. Did something good happen?" Kisshu landed on the ground next to me, grinning like only he could. I let out a small smile. I've always liked Kisshu, and I couldn't help but show it. Then I realized exactly who I was again, and tried to hide my own emotions and replace them with Ichigo's.

Let's just say I was failing. BADLY.

I really hate being a Kisshu fangirl.

I took a closer look at him. He was taller than I expected, which I hated a little. I stopped for a second, and just looked at Kisshu for a little.

"You're acting strange, Koneko-chan. Like you're actually happy to see me for once." Kisshu cocked his head at me and I grinned a little.

I couldn't control myself. I had to hug him, and I did. Kisshu was startled at the action, and I thought to myself.

_If this is real, and not just my dream, I messed up Ichigo's life in less than a day. _

_Oh, whatever._

I never liked her much, anyway.

I was really lost. Ichigo had friends, enemies, family that were used to a specific personality. Now, that personality had been switched with mine, and I REALLY wasn't sure what would happen when -or if- I went back to normal.

"I'm glad I decided to visit today, then." Kisshu smirked. I pretty much knew what he was thinking. He didn't understand what was going on, but he really didn't care. Neither did I, as a matter of fact. I stopped hugging him and backed away from Kisshu, blushing and looking at my feet. What I had just done was embarrassing, but I had loved it anyway. How many times have I wanted to do that? Every single episode of Tokyo Mew Mew I've ever watched? It didn't matter.

"When did you start visiting me?" I asked, trying to be as Ichigo as possible.

"I must not have had much of an impact on you." Kisshu chuckled.

"You kidding?" I muttered to myself, but he heard me. I couldn't help but smile like myself. That was, definitely _not _Ichigo.

I couldn't take this embarrassment any longer. I turned and began to run into the forest behind me. Avoiding roots, bouncing off tree trunks, leaping over the occasional low branch in my path. I felt free again, just running like this. Other than the occasional twig in the face, I was having a great time. I never had the chance to simply run like this in my old life.

Especially not with Kisshu following me.

I could basically feel him, flying after me. This didn't bother me one bit, as it would _probably _have bothered Ichigo. I really didn't care about that right now. I suddenly couldn't hear anything for a second, then I could hear everything around me. From watching Tokyo Mew Mew, I could instantly tell Ichigo's (or mine, whatever) cat ears had popped out.

This was thrilling, for lack of a better word…

I had simply forgotten why I was running in the first place.

All I could notice was how nice the air felt.

I clambered up another tree and set myself down on one of the highest branches, among the leaves. I felt like I could see everything. I looked around, and poked my head out of the topmost layer of leaf. After letting my eyes wander for a little, I saw the Café in the distance. I had always noticed how girly the place was, just never how frilly it looked in real life. I shimmied down the trunk a little. I had a view of most of the forest from here.

I saw something moving near the bottom of my tree, almost perfectly blended in with the forest floor.

Kisshu.

He was actually looking for me, which was really weird.

For me, anyway.

I'm not Ichigo (well.. I sort of am, but not exactly), so I wasn't used to this.

_I don't know. Was she?_

I really had to stop thinking about what had happened to me, because it was giving me the biggest headache imaginable. I sighed. This was all so confusing, so strange. Suddenly, Kisshu's head was facing me.

_Oh God. He actually heard me? _I thought to myself. _Of course he did. _(Silently pardoning my next thought) _With his ears? I always figured they had a use besides looking awesome._

The next thing he did, I should've expected.

He appeared right next to me in a matter of seconds.

"What's the hurry?" he said, surprising me a little. I really had no way to reply, in any way. "You can really run, you know that, right?" I couldn't help but blush a little.

"I… can't say I've ever thought of that, but… yeah…" I gave myself a mental smack in the face. That was so… so _ME _of me, messing up like that.

"You seem different." Kisshu cocked his head. "For one, you aren't doing anything to avoid me."

The words just slipped out of my mouth.

"MY LIFE IS SO WEIRD!"

"Pardon?" he chuckled a little. I covered my mouth with both hands, relying only on the cat tail I had just noticed I had for balance. "Why are you so strange all of a sudden?"

"What do you mean?" I asked. "Well, I know what you mean, but… what? I'm confused!"

OH MOTHERFREAKING GOD DID I EVER HATE MYSELF!

I couldn't help it. Messing up was one of the things I do regularly. I couldn't stand the fact that I was even messing up when I wasn't me. No matter 2 metres off the ground or 200, I had to run.

"I'm sorry." I apologised for nothing, then I just jumped out over the forest.

"ICHIGO!" Kisshu shouted at me. I couldn't tell what was in his voice at this point, I was too busy trying to get away from life. I could feel myself falling through the trees, slowly approaching the ground, where I would undoubtedly end this once and for all.

But it didn't happen.

Not the splatting.

Not the trees.

Not even the falling.

I was just in the air.

At once, I assumed I was flying. My lifelong dream, coming true.

I wasn't sure exactly how to feel when this wasn't the case.

Kisshu had caught me.

I was falling, but instead of just watching, he had acted to save my life.

_Why? _I thought to myself. _WHY?_

Unsure exactly how to feel, I blacked out. And that was all I noticed until I had awoken to a big surprise.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**Yeah, that's me. I mess up too much, forget what the conversation is about, blank out… I know, I can be crazy sometimes too. Just wait for what happens next, it'll blow you away~

(at least, I hope it does)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm baaaack… with more of this story!

Where we left off, I was in Ichigo's body. Weird, huh? But it gets better (?). I'm not really sure about the surprise at the end of the first chapter. Sorry people, it won't happen (I'm making an alternate version of the story, it'll happen there instead. Expect it when I'm done with all my current stories, I have too much to do already). As said in the summary, I'm sorta making this up as I go along, so whatever. I hope you enjoy!**

I was lying on a table in the Café. Everyone was looking at me. I've always hated crowds, really. So many people. Blecch.

"Ichigo-san? Are you okay?" Lettuce asked me. I nodded and tried to sit up.

"Yeah, I guess…" I answered, holding my head. "Really, I'm only alive because of Kisshu."

"What?" Ryou asked, sort of yelling. He was scaring me again. "You were just lying on the Café's lawn."

I mentally slapped myself in the head, thinking about whether or not that was supposed to be a secret.

"Why would Kisshu save you?" Mint asked.

Oh.

My.

God.

These people were being so stupid!

They didn't know anything…

Then I realized why they were being so stupid. They had never seen the anime! I knew more about these people than they did. Which would've been a little bit embarrassing, would it not have been so funny. Out of nowhere, I began to laugh and think about running in the woods earlier, what a fantastic time I was having.

"Ichigo-oneechan, is there something wrong?" Pudding questioned me. I noticed she was wearing her hair in a little ponytail, the bell holding it up.

_CUTE!_

It looked really good on her. The bell would be of more use to Pudding than me, anyway. I stopped thinking about that, realizing I had totally zoned out. How typical of me.

"I'm fine. Better than fine, actually. I'm free!" I cheered, and everyone turned to me, wearing expressions that screamed "_CRAZY!_" I could read them like books, like I usually was able to when watching the anime. They were made that way, but yeah.

"From what?" Keiichiro asked, an eyebrow raised.

"The evil idiot!" I grinned, realizing I (per usual) had absolutely NO IDEA what I was talking about. I knew what I was saying, but it didn't make sense.

"Kisshu?" Mint asked. I swear, I nearly exploded at her the moment the word left her mouth. I pinned her to the floor, and she was screaming at me to stop. Ryou pulled me off Mint and dropped me. I fell on my butt, which hurt. Mint was rubbing her arm. I realized my cat ears were out again, but I wasn't in much of a hurry to cover them. In fact, I was so furious at Mint that I didn't even notice in the first place.

"What is WITH you, Ichigo?" Ryou yelled in my face. I whimpered a little bit, then realized I wouldn't stand for this.

What happened when I pinned Mint down was reflex. I once pinned someone to the ground in real life when they addressed Kisshu as Dren, his 4Kids name. I'm way too overprotective, and it always gets the better of me.

"NEVER call Kisshu evil again, Mint Aizawa! I mean it!" I got up in her face and yelled. Then I turned to Ryou in the same manner. "AND YOU! Why am I not allowed to defend what I want to defend? You're a BIG FAT JERK!" Then I pointed to the two of them. "And on top of all that, HOW COME NEITHER OF YOU HELP AROUND THE CAFÉ? Lettuce, Zakuro and I are the only ones doing any work! You two just sit around and do ABSO-FREAKING-LUTELY NOTHING!" cat ears. If they weren't out before, they sure as HELL were now. Keiichiro tapped me on the shoulder.

"Calm down-" he began, but I interrupted.

"I DON'T WANT TO!"

"ICHIGO! Your ears-" I heard Zakuro under my own bubbling rage.

"WHAT ABOUT MY FREAKING EARS?" I screamed. Luckily, the Café was empty except for the few of us.

"They're white!" I heard Pudding call. I stopped my ranting, and quietly asked for a mirror. Ryou and Mint were still trembling after I yelled at them. I sniffed, as Lettuce ran to get a mirror.

_Serves them right. For both Ichigo and me, I did a favour today. _I had messed up her life enough already, I decided to redeem myself. Then I giggled to myself. Ryou probably would fire me, if he didn't need me here. But he did. Besides, I taught him a lesson he wouldn't soon forget. If he were to forget it at all. And Mint! Oh, she wasn't going to sit and sip tea anymore. She was going to get her hands dirty. Not to mention, she probably wouldn't ever insult Kisshu again, neither would any of the other Mews after what happened. They were both reasonably scared of me after the show I made. They were all reasonably scared.

Lettuce ran up to me, holding a little hand mirror. I held it up to my head, looking at my reflection.

There, where Ichigo's normal (if you consider them "normal") _black _cat ears used to be, was a smaller pair of white ones.

I looked funny, but adorable.

"Wow… they are white." I said to myself silently. "Wait a second…"

I forced sadness in myself. I began to tear up and cry really hard. Everyone was just staring at me, their eyes wide. I was freaking the shit out of them, that's for sure.

I was loving this!

As for me crying, I was correct. A cat tail appeared, and it was white too. Where that bell (you know the one I mean, right?) used to be was a little pink ribbon, like the kind you see on presents. I got a little makeover. It was a very cute look, as he white cat stuff looked better with my uniform than the black stuff.

"Is this normal?" I asked Keiichiro.

"If it were, we wouldn't be surprised about it." He answered. Keiichiro grabbed my wrist and dragged me to the back of the Café, with everyone else (but Mint and Ryou, who were still recovering from shock) trailing us like ducklings.

Keiichiro dragged me down a flight of stairs (well, it wasn't supposed to sound like that, but you know what I mean…) and into a large room with an enormous computer monitor in it. He sat me down in a chair and began to type on a keyboard, showing a lot of symbols and graphs and random words I had trouble making sense of. Something told me I didn't need to, so I stopped attempting to understand.

"Ichigo has a different gene sequence than before." Keiichiro explained, after examining the words on the screen for a full minute. "So, in a sense, her powers have increased. But alongside that, she isn't Ichigo."

I pretty much fainted.

I didn't, but I almost did.

"Her powers have increased?" Lettuce muttered. "Can we see her transform?"

"I can try to transform…" I muttered, realizing I didn't know how to. But I pulled out a pendant that was in my pocket, which I recognised as a transformation pendant. I had no idea what it was called.

FAIL.

I held it out in front of me and said loudly:

"Mew Mew Strawberry! Metamorphosis!"

I felt really warm all of a sudden. A light enveloped me. When it dissipated, I looked different. Still like Mew Ichigo, with the pink hair and all. But the outfit was pearl white with a rosy shine. The gloves were white with the same pink ribbons as the one on my tail wrapped around the edge. The boots became the same pink as the ribbons, and they became mid-calf (that means they were shorter than they were before).

"This is… different…" I muttered. Everyone else was staring at me, their eyes big and round. "I look awesome!" I smiled. This is Ichigo me. This is exactly how I would picture Ichigo if her transformation were different. Everyone was a little weirded out by my lack of surprise. I wasn't surprised, of course, because I had never transformed before.

Just then, Pudding stepped forward.

"I want to see if I look different, too!" she smiled at me. Then she held her little pendant to her forehead.

A golden light enveloped Pudding. When it cleared, we all had a little surprise.

Actually, it was only me.

She didn't look any different.

I had just been singled out, even more than before. I was now even more different than Ichigo because of this new transformation.

I was one step closer to being discovered.

Well, I was ruining Ichigo.

I wondered how Ichigo was doing with my life.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**Next chapter is no surprise. It'll be Ichigo's POV, in my life. No surprise, as I said. I'll have a blast writing it. It'll feature my friends as well. Mastress Tessa, TheOnyxRose and 1000Skullz under different names, I don't think they'd appreciate it if I gave away their names online. Ichigo, as well, will be addressed as my nicknames instead of my real name.

Keep on reading, friends!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's my next chapter! I'm really, incredibly sorry that I didn't update any sooner. I had a fatal case of writer's block. But I finally scraped together enough ideas to progress the story further. This chapter features my actual friends, who are under different names (that they chose) for safety reasons. I am also under a different name, for (again) safety reasons.

Enough of me talking, you want to read my story. Enjoy!**

(BTW, this is in Ichigo's P.O.V)

I woke up like I did every day. I sat up in my bed, rubbed my eyes and stretched my arms. Then I swung my legs over the edge of the bed and jumped out. Then I walked to the bathroom and brushed my teeth. I looked in the mirror and began to do my hair in its usual pigtails.

But something was wrong.

My hair wasn't long enough to do up in any way, pigtails included.

I took another look in the mirror.

True, my hair was cut in a short bob.

Short, blonde hair.

Gray-blue eyes.

Freckles.

I screamed, because I looked nothing like myself. AT ALL. I didn't even recognise the house, or the bathroom I was in. I walked into the hallway, looking down at my clothes.

_What kind of person goes to sleep in their clothes? _I thought, confused. I shook it off. _What's going on? _

I searched the strange house for a clock of some kind. Eventually, I found a digital clock in a room downstairs. It read 8:30.

"YAH! I'm late for school!" I screamed, waiting for my cat ears to pop out from surprise. But nothing happened. I was totally confused, but I rushed to get ready for school anyway. I packed money for the cafeteria, a sheet I found that looked like a completed worksheet (while simultaneously hoped that was homework and that there wasn't any more) and a satchel to stuff it all in. There was a planner, a notebook, some keys and a cell phone inside. I pulled out the cell phone.

_It looks so alien without Masha dangling from it… _I thought. Then, I thought again, remembering that I was late for school. I ran out the door, found the right key to lock it with (hey, not my house, but it just wouldn't do to have it robbed) and ran down the street. I came to an intersection. I looked in all directions. To the right was a building that looked like my school, so I ran toward it. At the front doors of the building was a sign that read;

"Westboro Public School"

In big dark letters.

I ran through the front gates. Dozens of children my age were scattered in a field. I stopped to catch my breath. Four people my age began to walk in my direction.

"Good morning, Koneko-san!" one of them called to me. I whipped around at the sound of the nickname that Kisshu had given me. I was so surprised I could feel my cat ears and tail pop out. I instinctively threw my hands up to cover them, but I ended up hitting myself in the head instead. My ears were, well, NOT THERE.

"Ow?" I said, confused.

"You're a lot earlier today than you usually are…" A tall brunette girl muttered, grinning.

"No! I'm not early, I'm late!" I yelled, panicking.

"No you aren't. I mean, really. It's May, you should know by now that school starts at nine." A boy with lighter hair said.

"Oh." I sighed, blushing. "But… you called me Koneko?"

"Well, yeah. It's your nickname. You chose it…" The tall girl told me. I blushed even harder.

"Enough. You're early, let's talk! Did you happen to catch that Tokyo Mew Mew last night?" Another girl with darker brown hair smiled.

"Huh?" I muttered. _Tokyo Mew Mew? How do these strange people know about Tokyo Mew Mew?_

"You know, Tokyo Mew Mew. Your, our, favourite show. Mews? Aliens? Bakaya?" The girl explained. I was shocked at the statement. I questioned again.

"Bakaya?"

"Ko, Did you by any chance, get amnesia? Bakaya is my nickname for Masaya." The girl explained.

It took me a little while to realize what she had just said. She had called my boyfriend an idiot.

"MASAYA ISN'T AN IDIOT!" I screamed. "He's a wonderful person!"

"But you hate him more than I do!" The girl complained.

I was breathing heavily. This… person I am, she hates _my_ Masaya? And goes by _my _nickname? I felt like taking a risk, but immediately regretted it the second the words left my mouth.

"Who are you people?" I asked.

"You _really _aren't yourself today, Ko." Another boy with dark hair laughed. "If you insist, though…" he motioned for the other three to continue.

"I'm Teyya." The dark-haired girl started.

"I'm Link. Everyone here calls me Usagi, though." The light-haired boy continued.

"My name is Tori." The brown-haired cheery girl said, still smiling.

"And my name is Mac." The dark-haired boy finished. "We're your friends."

"Ah… right. And me?" I asked.

"You're Koneko! Formally addressed as Ko by us, your _awesome _friends." Tori finished.

A loud ringing sounded through the air, and all the children in the yard gathered in front of the entrance.

"Time to go in." Mac said, joining the line.

We all joined the line and progressed into the school. It looked very, very different than Daikan. It was very crowded. I kept strolling through the hallway, when I felt something grabbing at the collar of my shirt. I whipped around, prepared to slap whoever was strangling me, but they ducked. It was Teyya, pulling me back to where she was and pointing to a locker.

"That's your locker, Ko." She chuckled. "And I told you not to slap people…"

"Sorry… I thought you were a Chi-" my voice caught on the words, not knowing if these people knew about Chimera Animals. "Someone else. I thought you were something else… err… SOMEONE else."

While I was messing up my words and freaking out a little, I couldn't help laughing very hard inside at the fact that she was used to surprise slaps. She was laughing, too.

"You thought I was a Chimera Animal?" Teyya grinned. "You know those are just imaginary, right?"

"They… are?" I muttered. "Since when?"

"Uh, since 2002." Teyya chuckled. "Have you forgotten how to open your locker, too? That small key on your belt loop unlocks the lock and it opens."

"Oh, right." I murmured. _Since when are Chimeras IMAGINARY? I've almost been killed by them countless times!_

"Why do we call Link _Usagi_?" I asked Teyya as she walked up a flight of stairs.

"Because he's occasionally hyper and bouncy like a rabbit. And we're all Tokyo Mew Mew nuts, and we find Japan really interesting. It's why we call you Koneko as well." She explained.

We entered a classroom, and watched about fifteen more people enter the place. It was a language classroom, the language was French. It was confusing to me, even more confusing than English… which came so easily to me now and I couldn't tell quite why. It's obvious I wasn't myself. I kept on answering the questions in Japanese, and I didn't know French. Teyya and Usagi (who seemed to be in my class) were surprised that I knew so much Japanese, because Koneko obviously didn't know as much as I did.

The next class I followed Teyya to was a Gym class. Teyya shoved a black cloth bag into my hands before we left the lockers. We played a big game of soccer in the class, and _everyone _in the class seemed shocked that I actually played the game, so my guess was that Koneko wasn't much of an athlete. The fact that I was felt like no surprise however. After a year of being a Mew Mew, your hand-eye really improves.

When the Gym class let out, there was recess. Teyya, Usagi and I met up with Tori and Mac outside the doors of the school we entered through.

"Hi guys!" Mac smiled.

"Kisshu!" Tori smiled. I lamely scowled and said 'WHERE?' looking around, prepared to do something.

"Ko, he isn't real…" Mac chuckled.

"Ko's been acting weird like that all day. Talking about Tokyo Mew Mew like it's her life or something." Usagi commented, shrugging.

"Well, better Tokyo Mew Mew than Mew Mew Power, I guess." Tori muttered.

"What?" I questioned, which caused all four of their jaws to drop.

"You know, stupid? Plastic voices? ENGLISH?" Teyya squealed.

I felt so awkward. Everyone was staring at me. I felt like crying inside. I would've too, but something happened before I could even move.

There was a basketball flying right toward my face.

Naturally, I screamed.

It's _what_ I screamed that I regretted.

"_AO NO KISHI! _HELP!"

Nothing happened, and the basketball hit me right in the face. Mac, Tori, Teyya and Usagi ran toward me and grabbed my shoulders before I could fall.

"Watch it, dude!" Usagi yelled toward the general direction the ball came from. "You hit someone!" A quiet 'sorry!' was heard from the direction, and they began to tend to me.

"Are you okay Ko?" Tori asked me, poking the red part of my face.

"Yeah, I guess I am…" I replied, holding my head in one hand. Then my eyes were trained on Teyya. Her mental gears were clicking. A herd of elephants playing bagpipes and tap dancing through the yard would've been less obvious.

"Ao no kishi? Isn't that Japanese for Knight of Blue? You were calling the Blue Knight!" she squeaked. "What the Hell is going on? Why didn't you duck?"

"Uh… I don't know?" I tried to make an excuse, but it took too long and I blabbered.

"Okay. You may or may not remember how much I hate lying. In case you don't, I DO. So you'd better tell the truth. Answer the questions truthfully." Tori glared at me. "You love somebody. Who?"

"Urh… umm…" I debated answering truthfully. But it was like Tori could tell _exactly _how to intimidate me. Whatever she was doing, was working. "Uh… Masaya Aoyama."

"WHAT?" Teyya yelled. "You said you love Kisshu. You even have a little shrine dedicated to him!"

I flushed a _very _bright cherry red.

"Moving right along… You fight every day with someone. Who?" Tori continued.

"Kisshu, the other aliens and their Chimera Animals." I answered.

"Your school? You obviously aren't used to this one."

"Daikan Junior High School."

"You aren't Ko. You're Ichigo Momomiya." Usagi concluded.

"…yes. How do you know?" I muttered, causing them to shake their heads.

"Uh… we know Ichigo. We watch Tokyo Mew Mew." Mac commented.

"You know, she could've just hit her head." Teyya muttered.

"If she had, she'd be back to normal by now from that basketball." Tori replied. I was left out of the conversation, just sitting on the pavement with my head in my hands.

"She was acting strangely before she got hit, too." Usagi said. Then, they all turned to me.

"WHERE'S KONEKO?" they all shouted in unison.

**Done! Again, sorry this took so long. I had homework, stuff, Critics United, distractions and all sorts of junk and I fell out of the writing groove. But the chapter's out now! I hope you enjoyed it. I have really no idea when the next one comes out, sorry about that.

La la la laa~

Aelerra**


End file.
